1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game call holders and more particularly, to a game call holder which is designed for mounting an air-operated game call on the chest or shoulder of a user to position the game call with the mouthpiece in close proximity to the user's mouth, in order to leave the hands free. In a preferred embodiment the game call holder is characterized by a flat, flexible support member fitted with pile fasteners on the outside surface and a clip at one end for clipping to the collar of the shirt, coat or jacket of a user. One end of a pair of holder straps are attached to or extend from the support member and the opposite ends of the holder straps are fitted with loop fasteners for engaging the pile fasteners on the support member and securing a blow-type, air-operated game call such as a duck, goose, deer or predator call, in non-exclusive particular, to the support member in adjustable, removable relationship. A flexible arm strap is also attached to the support member and extends around the user or hunter's arm, where it is removably fitted to the pile fasteners on the support member by means of a loop fastener strip, in order to further stabilize the support member and the game call in a selected position on the user's chest or shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game calls of various description have long been used by bird watchers, hunters and others to meet their game-attracting objectives in the field. Many of these game calls are air-operated by mouth and great skill can be achieved in attracting a wide diversity of game with practice in using such game calls, which include duck, goose, deer and predator calls, in non-exclusive particular. The air-operated, or blow-type game call is typically held to the mouth by one hand and operated by blowing air through the call, while the other hand readies binoculars or a rifle, bow or other equipment, in anticipation of approaching game. One of the problems which is inherent in the use of such game calls is the requirement of using at least one hand to operate the calls, thereby making it difficult to simultaneously steady binoculars or aim a shotgun, rifle or bow at approaching game which are attracted by the calls. These game calls are typically suspended from a lanyard or strap fitted around the hunter's neck or attached by means of a cord to an article of clothing such as a shirt, hunting coat or vest, to facilitate quick access when the calls are to be raised to the user's mouth. However, regardless of the lanyard or string-type mounting configuration, all game calls of this mouth-operated design must still be raised to the mouth with one hand and operated while holding the call to the mouth.
It is an object of this invention to provide a game call holder which is designed to receive and mount a blow-type game call in close proximity to the user's mouth and facilitate operation of the game call without the use of the hands.
Another object of the invention is to provide a universal game call holder which may be strapped to the chest area or either shoulder, in order to removably and adjustably locate a mouth-operated game call in close proximity to the user's mouth for operation without the use of the hands.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a portable, light-weight, easily used game call holder which can be mounted on the chest or shoulder of a hunter or other user and used to removably support a blow-type game call in adjustable relationship, to facilitate operation of the game call by the user while leaving the hands free for using binoculars, operating a rifle, shotgun or bow or for other purposes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved game call holder for hunters, bird watchers and other users, which game call holder is characterized by a support member provided with one element of a loop-pile fastener, a clip attached to one end of the support member for attachment to an article of clothing such as the collar of a shirt, hunting jacket or coat and a strap for extending around the user's arm and shoulder for stabilizing the game call holder on the user's chest near the shoulder or at the shoulder and upper arm. At least one holder strap is attached to or extends from the support member and is fitted with a second element of the loop-pile fastener and engages a mouth-operated game call, to removably and adjustably mount the game call on the support member with the mouthpiece in close proximity to the hunter's mouth for operating the game call without requiring use of the hands.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable, easily deployed game call holder for removably receiving a mouth-operated game call, which game call holder includes a flat support panel fitted with a first fastener element, a clip attached to one end of the support panel for removably securing the panel to the collar or other item of clothing worn by the user, one or more holder straps extending from the support panel and fitted with a second fastening element which is designed to engage the first fastener element on the support panel and removably locate the game call holder on the support panel and a flexible arm strap extending around an arm and over the shoulder of the user for stabilizing the support panel on the user's chest or shoulder.